


Why Did We Ever Waste Our Time With Landon?

by the_cw



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: 2x7 rewrite, F/F, One-Shot, simu-hope instead of simu-landon au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:10:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26330119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_cw/pseuds/the_cw
Summary: The plan was simple: Hope’s blood was the only thing that could destroy Malivore, but nobody was willing to throw Hope back into the depths of hell to do it.So instead, they would bind Ms. Tig’s magical prism to a corporeal being, making an almost exact replica of Hope using her subconscious, then pump it full of her blood.What could go wrong?
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 6
Kudos: 229





	Why Did We Ever Waste Our Time With Landon?

**Author's Note:**

> i know we've all been very busy with the start of school (myself included) so i haven't been able to work much on It's Always Been You. i'll have a chapter up soon, but in the meantime, here's a random one-shot to feed your hosie hearts.

Josie had had an emotionally exhausting week. Landon was still refusing to choose between her and Hope, and it was getting old. All she needed was some space from everyone while she spent the evening watching Netflix in bed.

She settled back into her pillows, savoring the peace and quiet she had so desperately craved, when…

“Hope?” She exclaimed as the older girl barged through her bedroom door.

“Jo? Thank god, I’ve been looking for you everywhere!” The girl gave a huge sigh of relief and ran to Josie’s side, flopping down onto her bed and pulling her into a tight embrace.

Josie just sat there in stunned silence. Since when does Hope hug her? Since when does Hope even let anyone touch her?

“Uh, Hope? What’s going on?” She asked the other girl, gently.

“You know, hugging you is one of my favorite things in the world. I wish I was brave enough to do it more.” Hope mumbled into her shoulder.

Oh. 

Wow.

That was quite the admission. Usually, Josie had to poke and prod at Hope for hours before she could even get a basic feeling word out of her. 

Josie’s heart swelled with pride at her friend’s progress, and, admittedly, jumped a bit at the thought of hugging her being Hope’s “favorite thing in the world”.

She savored the feeling of having the auburn-haired girl in her arms, and couldn’t help the sharp pang in her chest when she finally pulled away. 

It dissolved quickly when she realized that the tribrid was merely shifting to the side so she could lie next to Josie and cuddle into her. She immediately grabbed Josie’s hand and laced their fingers together.

“I’ve always wanted to do this, you know. To hold your hand, not just so you can siphon from me or help me do a spell. I want to hold your hand just to hold it.” She admitted in a low whisper. 

“Hope…” Josie began, not quite sure how to respond to any of this. If her straight friend who she’d been crushing on since middle school was going to act all sweet and borderline romantic, she needed to know why. She didn’t need her heart jerked around any more than it already had been over the past few years.

“You know what else I’ve always wanted to do?” Hope interrupted, placing a feather-light hand on Josie’s cheek, urging her to face the older girl.

The tribrid was gazing intently into her eyes, and Josie was staring right back, trying desperately to read the other girl’s face, but to no avail. If it was Penelope, Josie would obviously assume that they were going to kiss. That was the only logical conclusion she could come to in this situation. But Hope was-

“Oh, thank god, I’ve been looking for you everywhere!” Hope exclaimed as she burst through the door of Josie’s room. The girl’s eyes widened drastically and her face instantly flushed a deep crimson when her eyes landed on Josie and….the other Hope?

Two Hopes?

The Hope that had just entered her room ran to her bed and swiftly dragged the other Hope off of it, a hand over the other Hope’s mouth, apologizing profusely.

“What the hell is going on?” Josie stammered out in her confusion. She received no response, as Hope was still wrestling with other Hope, apparently trying to shove her in Josie’s closet. 

Once she got her in, she slammed the door and braced her back against it, facing Josie once again. 

“Hope?” Josie asked again, desperate for some kind of explanation.

“Um, I had an idea for how to destroy Malivore…” Hope began, still reeling in embarrassment from what she had walked in on.

“Okay…” Josie encouraged her to go on. 

“We made a copy of me using Ms. Tig’s prism that we can throw into Malivore.” Hope explained further, still thoroughly lacking in detail, though.

“Oh.” Josie replied, still trying to make sense of Hope’s wacky plan. “So that was your subconscious?” She asked, a teasing lilt in her voice. Hope just groaned and covered her reddening face with her hands.

“What did she say?” Hope asked, still hiding her face in anticipation of whatever Josie was about to tell her.

“Welllllllll…” Josie began, enjoying this all a bit too much. “First she hugged me for about five minutes, because apparently that’s your ‘favorite thing in the world’.” She saw Hope cringe in embarrassment from behind her hands. 

“Then, cuddled me while she held my hand, which, apparently, she’s been dying to do for years.” She continued to tease the mortified Hope. 

The girl’s clearly flustered state left Josie with a little bit of suspicion and a whole lot of confidence.

“And THEN…” She paused for dramatic effect. “I think she tried to kiss me.” 

Hope groaned into her hands once again, then slid her back down the door, landing in a seated position on the floor. Josie couldn’t help but giggle at the girl’s dramatics, but stopped abruptly when she noticed that the older girl was shaking slightly.

Was Hope…crying?

Josie’s heart dropped. What had she done? Had she gone too far? She stepped off the bed and tentatively approached the auburn-haired girl, who was still curled up in a tight ball, head in her hands. 

“Hope.” Josie whispered, trying desperately to think of something to soothe the girl.

Then, it hit her. 

She wrapped her arms gently around the tribrid pulling her into a tight embrace. Hope melted into it immediately, and she guessed that Simu-Hope had been right. She really liked this.

“I’m so sorry, Jo. I never meant for you to find out. I didn’t want to ruin things between us.” The auburn-haired girl choked out.

“Hope, you already knew about my feelings for you. Why would this ruin anything?” Josie asked, completely lost.

“That was just a stupid middle school crush, you were over it already when you told me about it. This is different.” Hope whispered, her voice muffled by Josie’s shoulder.

“Wait, what?” Josie asked, taken aback. What was Hope talking about? “Hope, I may have tried to give you that note in middle school, but that doesn’t mean I only had feelings for you in middle school. You know that, right?”

Hope pulled her head back, looking at Josie in utter bafflement.

Apparently she didn’t know that.

“So you…you still…” Hope trailed off. “What about Landon?”

“I never would’ve even looked at Landon if I thought I had a chance with you.” Josie whispered with all of the honesty and sincerity in the world. Hope glanced towards the ground bashfully as a small smile appeared on her lips.

“So we’ve been fighting over bird-boy this whole time when neither of us really wanted him?” Hope asked, only partly joking.

“I guess so.” Josie matched Hope’s smile with her own. 

“Hope?” 

“Mm?”

“Is it true that you’ve always wanted to kiss me?” Josie asked, remembering her earlier conversation with Simu-Hope. A small blush spread across the tribrid’s cheeks, making her beautiful blue eyes look impossibly bluer. She’d never seen Hope's eyes this close before, but now that she was sitting here, her face mere centimeters from the other girl's, she couldn’t help but get lost in them.

“Yeah.” Hope whispered. “I guess it is.”

Josie’s heart fluttered as she lifted a hand to Hope’s face, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and cupping her jaw. 

“Kiss me, then.” She whispered breathlessly as Hope surged forward to meet Josie’s lips with her own. The tribrid climbed into her lap, never once breaking the kiss, and looped her arms around Josie’s neck, while Josie’s hands settled on her waist. 

The kiss was passionate yet unhurried; like they knew they had all the time in the world and they wanted to savor every second of this.

When they finally pulled away, they sat in comfortable silence for a short moment, still held in each other’s arms, just taking each other in. Staring into each others’ eyes like they never wanted to do anything else.

“Why did we ever waste our time with Landon?”


End file.
